Diferente
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; Reverse-AU].Porque esa muchacha era lo más diferente que antes había visto. Y por eso —quizás, sólo quizás— trataría de acercarse. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Diferente.

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Reverse-AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Reverse-AU [Universo Contrario]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada vergonzosas, algo cómicas, algo románticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, [ligera] Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2695.

 **Notas:** ¡Un regalo para fans del Shiniangelo! :D

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque esa muchacha era lo más diferente que antes había visto. Y por eso —quizás, sólo quizás— trataría de acercarse.

* * *

 _ **Diferente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclama el muchacho con furia propinando una patada hacia un tacho de basura cercano. Siente una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo y entonces cae recostado contra una pared comenzando a toser desenfrenado. Se cubre la boca con la mano y al parar mira su palma llena de sangre—. Ah, mierda. No otra vez.

Siente el líquido carmesí escurrir en gotas desde su boca y se limpia con la manga de su suéter, manchándolo. No le importa. Chasquea la lengua con molestia y se yergue ignorando los gritos de dolor que reclama su cuerpo herido. Sin más camina para salir de ese callejón.

— _Voy a matar a ese idiota..._ —murmura con odio chispeante demostrado a través de sus bonitos orbes celestes. Y es que esa vez su hermano había ido demasiado lejos como para maltratarlo de esa forma alegando que era un castigo, para que ya no se metiera en problemas (pero que obviamente solo se trataba de un juego que a Leonardo le encantaba jugar porque así podía dañarlo).

 _«Cuando llegue a casa lo voy a asesinar»_ piensa despertando un instinto asesino que no siempre era común en él —ya que en que realidad los que mataban o eran Leonardo o Donatello, no él—.

Ignora a las personas que hay a su alrededor las cuales también prefieren hacer lo mismo debido a que la cantidad de sangre que tenía encima no significaba sino algo peligroso y doloroso, y ninguno quería salir herido. Y Miguel Ángel solo continúa su camino hacia algún lugar, tosiendo de vez en cuando y limpiándose la sangre que emana de algunas heridas internas a las cuales no les presta importancia.

Pronto su respiración se hace más difícil y siente sus fuerzas decaer.

—Ah... Maldita sea, no voy a morir en medio de la calle. —Se "alienta" a sí mismo, dando más pasos hacia su destino.

Si iba morir pronto, entonces debería matar a su hermano primero.

Un par de luceros de ámbar brillante pronto notan la existencia de un ser desolado entre el gran tumulto de gente. Ella no sabe si lo que la había llamado habían sido esos ojos de zircón quebrado o ese cabello de sol apagado, o quizás las manchas de sangre rubí pura. Pero al fin y al cabo lo había notado, entre las personas que iban de aquí para allá, lo vio a él.

No duda entonces en acercarse lo más rápido posible abriéndose paso con algo de rudeza entre la multitud, esperando con ansias el poder detenerlo antes de que cruzara la calle y se perdiera una vez más como lo había hecho la primera vez —y esa vez la dejó con el corazón en la mano y un infinito de culpa que no parecía racional—.

Y finalmente un segundo antes de que el semáforo diese la luz verde ella logra alcanzar su hombro y sostenerlo como si aquello dependiera de su vida misma (y es que en el fondo siente que así es y que necesita hacerlo). Entonces el joven dirige su fría y solitaria mirada de cielo hacia ella, logrando paralizarla en el acto, con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en la garganta.

—Ah. Eres la chica de la otra vez —comenta con tranquilidad él y un escondido tono de alivio que era opacado por la soberbia que parecía emanar. Una sonrisa ladina pronto hace aparición en su rostro—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Piensas llevarme a un hospital?

—E-eso... —balbucea como puede, ya que las palabras que había pensado decir de un momento a otro habían desaparecido por completo y la habían dejado completamente sin respuestas o comentarios que le sirvieran. Su cabeza era un lío de expresiones que no tenían significado concreto—. Y-yo... Yo quería... quería... —y simplemente no puede completar una oración y solo sabe apartar la mirada y tratar de pensar.

—Já —suelta secamente despertándola de sus nervios—. ¿Te molestaría soltarme? No estoy de humor para jugar hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Así que mejor...

—Esta vez no voy... —lo interrumpe velozmente tratando con todas sus fuerzas el no quedar intimidada ante su mirada—. No voy... a dejar que te escapes.

—... ¿Qué?

—Vendrás conmigo. —Declara firmemente soltando su hombro y agarrándolo con firmeza del brazo para luego estirarlo; y no oyó quejas, ya el chico está más que estupefacto con esa forma de tratarlo.

Nunca nadie se había atrevido antes a levantarle la voz o mandarle cosas de esa manera. De un momento a otro se había sentido indefenso, como un pequeño niño débil que sólo necesita obedecer y escuchar al adulto —y es que ella parecía uno debido a que le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos años—. Así que, sin palabras en la mente baja ligeramente la cabeza sintiéndose pusilánime como nunca.

Y ella lo guía hasta el lugar más seguro que conocía, su hogar.

 _ **. . .**_

—Quizás yo no sea la mejor en medicina... —comenta la pelinegra en tanto sostiene entre sus manos una caja de medicamentos y objetos para primeros auxilios. Camina hasta su afectado invitado y se sienta a su lado en el sofá—, pero al menos puedo evitar que se te infecten esas heridas.

Espera alguna respuesta de Mikey, más este no dice nada. Busca sus ojos en espera de alguna señal pero él simplemente apartaba la mirada.

—Bien —suelta Shinigami en un suspiro y prepara algunas cosas—. Quédate quieto, y trata de no quejarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Y tampoco recibe respuesta. Se encoge de hombros y prepara algo de algodón y agua oxigenada para después acercarlo a su rostro y comenzar a limpiar la primera herida que estaba en su mejilla.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —Intenta animarlo tratando de sonar más amable, pero simplemente no funciona ya que él aprieta ligeramente los labios en muestra de que no había nada que decir. Vuelve a suspirar con cansancio—. Deberías cuidarte más. ¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?

Y pasa un poco más de tiempo y Shini se dedica a limpiar y cubrir con parches las heridas que tiene en el rostro.

—No necesitas hacer esto —habla Miguel Ángel secamente después de un tiempo haciendo que la pelinegra se detenga y lo mire bien—. Tengo un hermano que está loco pero que sabe cómo curarme en cuestión de segundos. Podrías dejarme ya, sabes.

La muchacha procesa un momento esas palabras y finalmente sonrió algo molesta.

—¿Es así como agradeces a alguien que te ayuda?

—¿Eh?

—Eres más malcriado e insolente de lo que pensé —alega furiosa por dentro aunque por fuera no lo demuestra del todo sino con una sonrisa torcida. Eso ofende bastante al muchacho quien frunce el ceño y está dispuesto a decir algo que probablemente terminaría molestándola más—. Ahora, quítate la camisa.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Oye —la llama neutramente el rubio—. No sabía que eras de ese tipo de mujeres.

Shinigami no entiende esa información pero luego de pensarlo mejor un gran rubor inunda sus mejillas y se contiene de golpearlo; de por sí él ya está lo suficientemente herido como para hacerle ese tipo de daño. Lo único que puede hacer es apartar la mirada con vergüenza.

—¡No! ¡Y-yo me refería a que...! ¡Agh! ¡Niño insolente! —Grita furiosa y frustrada—. Hablo de sanar tus heridas, no porque sea una pervertida.

—¿Esa es tu excusa para desnudarme? —pregunta con burla.

—¡¿Q-qué...?! ¡NO! —Niega espantada y comienza a hacer ademanes con las manos en un intento de buena explicación vergonzosa—. ¡Yo sólo...! ¡Es que...!

—Si eso quieres. —Bromea el chico comenzando a quitarse el suéter con una tranquilidad falsa.

Shinigami va a protestar y probablemente no se aguantaría el darle un fuerte golpe y echarlo de la casa, pero al ver el abdomen del muchacho calla totalmente.

Si antes estaba mal con solo ver su ropa, debajo de ésta ocultaba heridas verdaderamente horribles, y más sangre de lo que imaginaba. Y se pregunta, ¿cómo es que él podía simplemente actuar con normalidad teniendo lesiones tan grotescas en su cuerpo? ¿Acaso no le dolía? Y no supo qué decir exactamente, ya que esas cortaduras y hematomas seguramente eran realmente difíciles que sanaran tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo...? —Intenta preguntar olvidando la broma que él trató de hacerle. Se detiene entonces y piensa mejor un momento, notando que la pregunta debía ser de otra forma—. ¿Quién... te hizo esto? —lo mira al rostro buscando con desesperación una respuesta clara.

¿Cómo alguien podría dañar tan horriblemente a una persona de esa manera?

Mikey desvía la vista enseriándose de golpe.

—No necesitas saberlo. —Asegura secamente.

—Pero, ¿quién podría hacer tanto daño? ¿Acaso fueron más que uno? ¿Te atacaron en grupo? — bombardea de preguntas debido a su viva preocupación.

El muchacho chasquea la lengua tratando de no reírse en su cara. Y es que esas preguntas eran tan tontas que se notaba que no conocía para nada acerca de su familia.

Vuelve a mirarla, mostrando una sonrisa soberbia que no opaca la preocupación de ella.

—Si hubiera sido un grupo, no estaría siquiera lastimado —aclara arrogante, confundiéndola y despertando su curiosidad—. No, personas comunes no son nada para mí. Incluso podría decirse que son menos que nada. —Piensa en voz alta con desdén.

—¿Fue solo una persona? —Inquiere entendiendo finalmente, logrando borrar la sonrisa que él había puesto en un intento por aplacar la intranquilidad de su "auxiliadora"—. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién podría hacerte tanto daño?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? ¿Le temes a esa persona?

—Tch. ¿Temerle? Por favor. Él solo es un idiota engreído que piensa que está sobre mí solo por ser mayor.

—Entonces, ¿fue alguien que conoces?

El chico pronto se harta de tanto interrogatorio. La observa con seriedad buscando alguna razón en sus ojos que le dijera el porqué de tanto interés en su bienestar. Pero no halla respuesta exterior en ella.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —se digna a preguntar.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—¿Cómo se supone que me ayudarías?

—Te podrías desahogar.

—Já. Se nota que no me conoces, ni mínimamente a mi familia tampoco.

—¿Así que fue alguien de tu familia?

Miguel Ángel gira la cabeza incapaz de contestarle (aunque esa simple acción ya le dice todo).

—¿Quién? Puedes decirme. —Insiste la muchacha.

—Ya me harté de esto. —Declara seriamente levantándose del sofá y volviendo a ponerse la ropa ensangrentada, sin importarle para nada eso último.

—¡Espera! Todavía no puedes irte —reclama ansiosa notando el cómo él estaba dispuesto a buscar la salida y desaparecer lo antes posible. Lo sigue y lo detiene por los hombros (y nota que lo pasa por varios centímetros), y lo observa con seriedad—. Tengo que terminar de limpiarte esas heridas.

—No necesitas hacer eso, ya te lo dije —reitera él tratando de apartarse, pero la chica lo sujeta con más fuerza—. ¿Qué haces? ¿No sabes que puedo hacerte daño?

—¿Cómo se supone que me harías daño? Estás horriblemente herido.

—Eso no me detiene en lo absoluto. Suéltame —ordena burdo apartándola—. Ya te he dicho que tengo a alguien más que me ayudará.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Piensas salir con esa ropa llena de sangre otra vez a la calle?

—Esa es la idea, y no necesito que alguien como tú se preocupe por mí —alega tosco y frío dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa—. Quizás tengas buenas intenciones, pero eso a mí no me sirve para nada.

—¡Oye! —Exclama ofendida y rápidamente corre a detenerlo una vez más—. ¿Entonces te irás así nada más?

—¿Qué? —Inquiere confundido y curioso—. ¿Acaso quieres que te dé algo o qué?

—No, claro que no —niega rotundamente—, pero quiero que te quedes hasta que limpie todas tus heridas y las vende.

—Ya te dije que no necesito algo como eso.

—¿Y qué pasa si de pronto caes desmayado en medio de la calle por desangramiento?

—Eso no me pasará. Ahora ya deja de molestarme, que no te necesito en lo absoluto. —Se zafa de su agarre y rápidamente sale de la casa.

Shinigami respira hondo y sale corriendo detrás suyo enseguida, pero apenas al cruzar la calle él ya se ha perdido entre la multitud de personas. Desesperada y frustrada busca lo más rápido posible y al hallar rápidamente esa cabellera amarilla se abre a empujones con velocidad, y prácticamente salta sobre su espalda a detenerlo.

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! —pregunta altamente furioso, apartándola con poca de delicadeza.

—Toma esto —interrumpe simplemente agarrando sus manos y pasándole un papel para luego sonreírle con una tranquilidad y alivio que le revuelve el estómago al muchacho—. Y, por favor, ya no... ya no... ya no te hagas daño. Cuídate. Hazlo... por mí.

Y sin más para decir la azabache le deja un beso en la frente y una sonrisa dulce para después darse vuelta y correr nuevamente a esconderse entre los transeúntes. Y Mikey se queda ahí en blanco con un nudo increíble en la garganta y un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho. Pero eso no dura mucho. Luego la rabia lo embarga y un enojo irracional que lo hace querer asesinar cualquier cosa cercana.

 _ **. . .**_

—Esa niña loca... —suelta entre murmullos con molestia y aprieta los dientes con fuerza—. Esa tonta... preocupándose por mí para nada...

—Ya deja de quejarte y ponte esto —ordena Donatello pasándole un nuevo y limpio cambio de ropa a su hermano al que ya había sanado con rapidez—. Suerte que llegaste a tiempo, sabes.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta curioso pero sin borrar ese atisbo de enojo mal trecho.

El científico sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—Porque probablemente te hubieras desmayado en medio de la calle por culpa de la pérdida de sangre que sufriste. —Explica con tranquilidad.

Miguel Ángel se detiene un momento a pensar sintiendo esas palabras como un déjà vú. Las mismas palabras que anteriormente había oído venir de la muchacha de cabellera azabache. Pero lo ignora rápidamente y termina de vestirse.

—Ese Leo es una bestia. —Habló otra vez Donnie con tono falsamente afable.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —bromea con desdén el rubio.

—No, sólo lo aclaro —refuta con normalidad—. Si hubiera sido otra persona la que tuviera tus heridas, ya estaría muerta. Hay que admitir que tienes una fuerza increíble para sobrevivir de esa manera —informa tranquilo y se acerca a posar una mano en la cabeza de su menor—. Serías un excelente sujeto de experimentos, Mikey.

 _ **"Deberías cuidarte más. ¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?"**_

Enseguida el chico de ojos zircón empuja el castaño con molestia y se a dirige a la salida.

—Búscate otro esta vez. —Ordena seriamente.

—¿Oh? Que extraño. Tú nunca rechazas mi oferta. ¿Qué te habrá sucedido, hermanito?

—Nada de tu incumbencia. —Declara antes de salir de allí dando un fuerte portazo.

Ya afuera de ese desagradable lugar donde inunda el olor a muerte y locura observa el papel doblado entre sus manos. Enseguida la imagen de la muchacha sonriéndole tan dulcemente viene a su mente y prefiere ignorar eso lo antes posible o terminaría por sonreír él como idiota a la nada.

Suspira y abre la hoja.

 **"Me puedes llamar Shinigami. Cuídate, Miguel Ángel."**

Y podría decirse que desde ese momento, al menos, valoraría un poco más su existencia —y es que antes prefería morirse de alguna forma y acabar con toda la asquerosidad que era su despreciable e inútil vida—. Y sabe que al fin ha encontrado algo bueno por lo que continuar.

Porque esa muchacha era lo más diferente que antes había visto. Y por eso —quizás, sólo quizás— trataría de acercarse.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
